


The Lovers, The Dreamers

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, bc tht girl is a jock through and through no matter the au, ginny plays football/soccer instead of quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: When it rains, it pours, and when they love, it is wholeheartedly.Day 5: Shallow





	The Lovers, The Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> title from rainbow connection :')

The rain wasn't quite a torrent, but Ginny had no doubt it would be if given a few more hours. The drops were large, about the size of a pea, hitting with enough force that if they were in a cartoon it would make the windowpane spin like a weather vane.

She exhaled, warm breath fogging the glass enough for her to drag her fingertip through it, squiggling out a frowning stick figure and a lopsided football. Not her best work. Rolling her lips against her tongue, furrowing her brows closer to meeting, she tried to fix it, give it a little defining detail if anything. 

In the end it there was what looked like a palm tree and one lone, deformed coconut rolling away from it lined up on the front window. She didn't even want to think what the neighbors would think it was.

Frustrated, she pulled the sleeve of her jumper over her hand and smudged the drawing away with the broad side of her forearm. She was still scrubbing at the long gone picture with a scrunched up face when she heard the whispery footsteps behind her, though that didn't much stop her.

"Darling," she called in her breezy voice, dripping water into a drooping succulent.

"Yes, love?" 

"Are you going to spend the whole day looking forlorn out the window?"

"I'm considering it."

Amused, Luna continued on with her task, moving her little watering can full of rainwater she'd collected out their flat's kitchen window to a healthier looking one with small buds dotting its body. She finished out her routine, took her swishing purple skirt to the kitchen, and returned moments later with some sort of bread hanging half from her mouth as she plumped pillows in a funkily shaped armchair to lounge across.

She chewed thoughtfully, all the while casting hard-working eyes over her girlfriend's slumped form, still held begrudgingly enraptured by the window and the mounting drizzle. By the time she'd brushed the crumbs from her fingers and flipped herself upside down - so as to get the blood flowing to her brain, of course - she found that Ginny might be truly steadfast in her pursuits.

"You know," Luna began, her hands clasped across her stomach and her earrings swaying in her hair. "There's that saying about how a watched pot never boils, and I'm beginning to wonder if the same can be said for the rain. Have you ever seen rain end?"

Ginny craned her head over her shoulder, a fond look worming its way onto her bespeckled face. "No, I haven't."

"It's funny, really, you always taste it when it starts."

Without skipping a beat, Ginny replied, "Usually I feel it. What does the beginning of rain taste like, Lune?"

She hummed to herself for a second, electric eyes closing so she wasn't exerting as much brainpower to take in her surroundings, instead lending it to finding just the right words.

"Like shucking peas from their pods," she finally settled on. "Or, on the warmer days, like the round side of a teaspoon fresh from a hot cuppa. Once it tasted like strawberry jam, but I'd also had some on my toast that morning, so I wasn't quite sure if that was true or not."

Ginny's face shifted slowly, her eyebrows softening first before the dimple in her chin popped, and her chapped lips spread like dawn light across wood flooring. "That's beautiful."

"Oh, it's quite nice. Now I wonder what the end tastes like."

"Blackberry jam, maybe?"

"Perhaps a marmalade."

"Citrusy?"

"I like to think so."

"Brilliant."

They grinned at one another, one orange slice smile to the other, holding laughter warm in their bellies, and smiles forgiving in their rounded cheeks. Ginny's seemed to morph her whole face, while Luna's simply shifted her from one phase to the next, a loud change to a quiet, they snapped perfectly together.

Spinning herself around to face her girlfriend, Ginny asked, "Wanna find out?" 

Somehow, Luna beat her in getting up and getting to the door. Their laughter, now released from their slapdash homes, filled the air in a two instrument symphony, ricocheting around them as they tugged on galoshes and swapped the matching wool of their sweaters for worn down coats that wouldn't mind the water so much.

Ginny's hands hit the doorknob first, yanking it open for Luna, who didn't even bother to hike up her skirt's hem before she tramped out onto their already wet patio, and down the steps toward their quiet street. 

She only had the common sense to pull the door behind her before she tumbled after the blonde, whose face was pointed to the sky, endless hair already soaking through.

Ginny's short pixie cut didn't take as much effort, pasting to her head before she could even wrap her arms around Luna's soft middle. They were drawn together near the hips and shoulders, one line of a pen inking them together and connecting them with each new droplet of rain.

Their laughter hadn't ceased, and wouldn't for a long time. Not as they tramped through the puddles that, with each second, left their shallowness behind for deeper things. Not as they kicked water at one another, soaking skirt and joggers alike. Not as they bumped into one another as they spun madly like they had as children, trying to catch the most water on pale tongues.

The only time it was finally drown out was when Luna tapped chipped nail polished fingers against Ginny's cheeks and pulled her in for a searing kiss that left the taught muscles of her abdomen feeling rather goopy. As they parted, breath now quiet, subdued even, Luna offered her a droopy-eyed, lips akimbo smile, one to be captured as a photograph taken by blinks, and filed away in the photo album at the back of Ginny's mind.

The image would be: Luna Lovegood, lit up by a hazy sun visible through the slats of rain. Her hair, though usually reared back, now sopping down the sharp curves of her face and eyes and mouth like the sea creatures she studies. Water caught on her eyelashes, catching little rainbows, dripping down her chin like juice fresh from the fruit. 

Ginny couldn't stop looking at her. Couldn't stop the overflow of adoration. Couldn't stop loving her with everything she had.

The rain was picking up, or maybe that was the blood rushing in her ears, but Ginny had to yell to catch the blonde's attention nonetheless.

"Luna!"

Not love, not darling, not Lune or Lunes or Lovegood. Luna.

"Yes?"

"Marry me!"

"What?"

" _Marry me_! I don't have a ring yet and I don't have a speech, but I love you, and I hope that's enough."

The new image would be: Luna Lovegood, pushing the hair out of her tear-stained face, mouth mid-shout of, "Of course it's enough."

Before another reaction could be had, Luna threw her arms around her, burying her nose in the crook between her shoulder and neck. Shoulders shaking and fingers scrabbling over the slick fabric of the rubber duck yellow raincoat, she just held her there, not asking or wanting for anything else.

Around them, the clouds took a deep, jerking inhale, sucking whatever remained back into themselves. Ginny tapped gently at Luna's back, pulling them apart took hiss, "Quick, quick, wha'd'you think?"

Luna clicked her tongue against the back of her teeth, wet eyes speed-reading the sky as she hummed out, "It's a bit bitter, don't you think? Like a rusty bucket."

" _What?_ " Ginny sputtered, laugh incredulous and loud.

"There's a little lemon, too," she added thoughtfully. "Not too much. It's not all that bad, actually."

Softly, Ginny replied, "I love you so much." Luna didn't seem to hear her, though. Just as she wanted. Instead the blonde turned her wondrous smile to the sky, chattering excitedly to her now fiancée as to what kind of metal the bucket was made of.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @wlwshehulk !!


End file.
